For The Love of Tea
by Starfire072302
Summary: In Mai's rampage for Naru ONCE AGAIN not thanking her for tea, She bumps into a bookshelf. A photo album falls, and it just happens to be of Naru's life. What secrets does it hold, and what does Mai find out? FLUFF! Ghost hunt story #2! Not related to my first Ghost Hunt story at all, yet it has some of the same things, like naru's accent. 'hint hint'


Hello!

so please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny morning.<p>

I walked slowly to the SPR building, enjoying the scenery. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and it was a lovely day. I smiled.

"Ahhhh! I'm so glad I got up early for this!" I Twirled in a circle, slowly, before looking up at a clock at the top of a tower.

"I'm late. But How! I swear I got up early!" I said, before breaking into a run. I groaned at the thought of the things Naru would say.

Something along the lines of: _"Late again Mai! I need Tea!"_ or, "_Mai, Your late! I need tea!"_ I swear, he's addicted to the stuff. _  
><em>

Hurrying, I ran to the Building, rushing into the office, and sitting at my desk. Hooking my coat over the back of my chair, I pulled out something random, and begin work. Naru stepped out of his office.

"Mai, yo-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm late, and you need tea." I said, cutting him off.

He looked taken aback.

"I mis set my alarm." I said bluntly. I stood, and made my way to the kitchenette, leaving Naru to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>I filled the kettle with water, and set it ton the stove to boil. After a while, when It began bubbling, I added the tea leaves.<p>

The kettle whistled, and I poured the tea into the pot, then pouring a cup. I placed the cup on a tea tray, along with a bowl of sugar, and the teapot.

I carried the tray to the office door, and carefully balancing the tray in one arm, I knocked.

"Enter." Was his monotonous reply.

I opened the door, and walked in, setting the tray next to his paperwork.

Naru picked up the cup, and sipped it slowly.

"You are dismissed." He says, yet again, with no excitement.

"Grrrrr... Not even a thank you?!" I half yell. I storm out of the office, and slam the door shut.

"Stupid, narcissistic, ungrateful, jerk!" I shrieked, and In my rage, I bumped into a bookshelf.

A large, black book about as thick as my wrist fell from the top of it with a tremendous _"THUD!"_

Curiously, I lifted it for further inspection.

It took almost half my strength just to get the book on to the love seat. I swear it weighed nearly fifty pounds.

I set the book on my lap, and opened it to the first page. In english, the name _"Oliver" _was scrawled.

Luckily, I was, and still am the top of my english class, So when I turned the page, It wasn't hard to read.

The first picture was of an ultra sound. Two babies curled up together in the womb.

Below was scrawled _"5 months"  
><em>

I smiled, and looked at the next page.

It was of a woman, her eyes practically glowing with joy. In her arms were Two identical babies. She had long, blonde hair, and indigo eyes. The babies both had her eyes, and just wisps of black hair.

Below was scrawled "_New mother Luella, and her new twin sons, Eugene and Oliver Davis"  
><em>

Wait, Oliver Davis?

Shrugging, I turned the page.

There was a picture of the two babies , One holding a blue teddy teddy bear, the other holding a green one. They green bear one had a green blanket hugged close to him, and the other had a blue one.

Below was scrawled _"First day home."_

The next one was of the twins, hugging each other tightly, and smiling.

_"Gene and Noll, 2 yrs" _

Who the heck was Noll? It said Oliver. I then figured It could be his nickname.

The next was of the family, the mother, Luella holding one twin, and the father, Holding the other. The father had jet black hair, and dark brown eyes.

_"Luella and martin, with sons Oliver and Eugene."_

The next one was of the twins, one in a blue striped t-shirt, khaki shorts, and tom's, the other also wearing Tom's, and khaki shoes, but his shirt was green.

_"First day of school: Kindergarden"_

I flipped through four or more pictures, and was at a picture of the twins on what I suspected was Halloween. One was a vampire, the other a bat.

I turned four pages at a time to find a picture of the twins, a bit older now, and getting more and more handsome. One was wearing a plain baby blue t-shirt, and some blue jeans, with high tops. The other had green toms, and I green striped shirt, pared with denim cargo shorts.

They were holding back packs, and lunches.

_"8th Grade"_

The next page had high school age twins, except they looked familiar.

They looked like...

N-naru?!

He has a twin brother?!

The next was of one twin smiling brightly in what looked like an airport.

_"Gene departs for Japan!"_

I turned the page, and there was only one twin. He was sad looking, a shadow half covering his face.

_"Gene's Death, Oliver Mourns."_

The brother died...

The next was of the parent's hugging, the mother had a pained expression on her face, the fathers ringed with sadness.

Suitcases, A passport, and an information book on japan.

Another picture.

It was Naru. Dressed all in black, suitcases, and movers lugging furniture.

_"Oliver, _Now Kazuya Shibuya _Leaves For Japan."_

I couldn't help but feel sad.

I turned the page.

Lin.

The first case at my school...

Ayako.

Masako.

Monk.

The cases... they were all here.

And there was me.

Scrawled below, in steady handwriting was _"Mai"_

I closed the book.

What had I just found out? I wasn't sure.

I heard an _"Ahem" _From behind me.

The book fell off of my lap with a heavy _"Thud!" _and I slipped off the love seat.

"Mai, please explain to me why exactly you are looking through my personal belongings." Naru said flatly.

I stammered out something unintelligible that probably sounded more like: "Uh... You... I bumped into the... Huh?"

A smirk graced his lips. "An answer, Mai."

I cleared my throat. "During my rant about you not thanking me... I bumped into this bookshelf, and this album fell. I was curious... and... Opened it. I'm sorry Naru, I was just curious."

"Mai, that book has a lot of personal information. I would appreciate it if you tried to forget what you saw in there." Naru turned to leave, but I just put I hand on his shoulder.

"Naru, why didn;t you tell me you were Oliver Davis..." I asked.

He turned. "How did you know that?"

"It was in that album..." I said, looking at the floor.

"I didn't want the press to know." He answered.

"Naru, who do you think I'd tell..."

Naru hesitated. "Maybe... I should have told."

"And... about your brother. I'm sorry about what happened. I know how you feel" I said. I knew how he felt. I had lost both my parents.

"How could you possibly..." I looked up at Naru, and nearly gasped. Pain was written all over his face. He looked so fragile, even though I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Naru, I lost both my parents. Didn't I tell you?" I said, confused.

"Mai, I don't believe I was in the room." He said, just barley audible, "I had no idea."

Without thinking, I walked over to Naru, and hugged him. He was surprised, but eventually hugged me back. After a few seconds, he tilted my chin up, so I was looking at him. He was smiling that genuine smile, and I loved it.

Then, much to my surprise, he kissed me. On the lips. It was sudden, but after getting over momentary shock, I began to kiss him back. His lips were soft, but firm, and they fit perfectly against mine. I locked my fingers in that soft, raven hair, and his arms bound themselves around my waist.

We separated for much needed air, both smiling at each other. After regaining his breath, Naru kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my mouth again. We separated again, and Naru leaned his forehead against mine.

"Mai." Naru said in a breathy voice.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I love you." He said, smiling.

A mini party blew into full force in my mind.

"I love you to."

I allowed my mind to wander.

"Wait! Naru?"

"Hm?"

"Since your Oliver Davis, do you have a British accent?"

Naru laughed. A real laugh.

"Yes. I just don't use it." He said, the accent in full force. It was semi thick, and made me melt.

"That... is hot." I said.

"Yes. I know it is." He said, in that narcissistic manner.

"Narcissist... " I muttered.

For the love of tea.

* * *

><p>WOOH! SECOND GHOST HUNT FIC FINISHED! Please review!<p> 


End file.
